Pewdiepie Hit or Miss?
by ShiroMokutanKitsune
Summary: A cute little story pairing our well known Youtuber, Pewdiepie and his equally known friend Cry(aotic) Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!~ Welcome to my first ever Fanfiction of Pewdiepie and Cry :D If there are any mistakes, be sure to tell me! Please review as well if you like it, or don't like it. Compliments and complaints, I accept all. . . But please don't be spiteful just for the sake of being so!~ I hope you like it!~**

* * *

Today was a very exciting day for Cry/Ryan. He had been invited by Pewdiepie to come over to Italy and stay there for about three weeks for the summer. While on the plane, he was already thinking of all the Co-ops they could play. Looks like it was going to be an awesome time. Cry also wanted to confirm all those stereotypes of how pizza and spaghetti was what Italy was all about, but, that was a personal goal. While looking at the clouds, his mind wandered to the thought of Pewdie and his girlfriend getting curious of what his face looks like behind the mask. Heck, the people in the airport and plane are still curious themselves. One kid tried to grab it from him while he was eating.

No matter how much the couple asked him, Cry would not show them his true face. It didn't take long for the plane to land and he was so close to meeting his YouTube famous friend. As Cry walked to entrance, he saw the familiar blonde and his girlfriend wave at him. He waved back.

"Finally! What took you so long Cry?" Felix a.k.a Pewdiepie, asked.

"Sorry friend." Cry apologized, pointing to his mask. "There were a bunch of people who were suspicious of me since I'm wearing a mask."

"That makes sense." Pewdie said.

"Shall we get going?" Marzia asked, pointing to the exit.

"Yeah, let's go, I've had enough of people staring at me. . ." Cry replied.

The three talked about all different kinds of things on the way to Pewdie's home. They talked about what life was like in both Italy and America. The ride was short and before he realized, they were already there. Pewdie and Marzia helped Cry carry some things into the house and when he went into their domain, he was pretty floored. Their house was very warm and inviting, to which he assumed was most of Marzia's doing than Pewdie's.

Pewdie suggested that they record a few before doing anything else and Cry complied happily. While Marzia was finishing up the guest room, the two were able to put out a substantial amount of videos to relax for two days. The sky soon got darker and it was time for dinner. Cry stood his ground and refused to show the couple what was behind the mask, only pulling it high enough for him to eat contently. The other two were disappointed but did not pursue their curiosity.

Although Felix and Mariza often whispered [not so quietly] about what Cry might look like, taking in his body structure and hair color as important factors that would contribute to the shape of his face, much to Cry's amusement.

After watching a movie that Marzia suggested, they all headed to their own bedrooms. Lying on bed, Cry thought about how surreal his day has been. Not everybody was able to fly over to Italy and live with the great Pewdiepie. At this point, he felt pretty happy. Unable to sleep no matter how much he tried, Cry decided to get a glass of water.

_"Should I wear my mask?"_ He contemplated. _"Nah, those two must be sleeping already, it's like 2 AM."_

Although he hated showing anyone his face, Cry was fine being mask-less as long as he was alone. It was pretty dark so he walked slowly, careful not to bump into anything that would make a lot of noise. As he made a turn at the corner to the kitchen, he squeaked in surprise of the sight of another person there. Before they could see his face, he turned around.

"Woah Cry, didn't see you there." Pewdie said.

"Y-yeah, you know, couldn't sleep and stuff." Cry responded nervously. _"What do I do now?! I don't have my mask on! I can't run from him, he'll hate me."_

"H-Hey Pewds, mind it if I don't face you? I don't have my mask on right now." He slowly requested.

Pewdie sighed at first, making Cry even more panicked. "Fine, you're lucky you're like my best friend. I'll have to use all of my self control not to grab your shoulders and have you face me."

Cry let a breath out in relief. Two things were pretty important to him right now and that was not letting Pewdie see his face and not doing something that would make Pewdie hate him.

He was able to get his glass of water and the two sat at the counter in silence for a few minutes. It was then that Pewdie broke the silence.

"Hey Cry, why is it that you don't want people looking at you face?"

Cry took in the question for a few seconds and was thinking of a way to answer. "Well friend, it is quite a tale and I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems."

"Cry, you're my friend. Of course I want to help you." Pewdie quickly said.

"O-Oh, well I guess I'll tell you." Cry decided and he mentally prepared himself.

"It was a long time ago, in high school? I used to be a normal kid, although I didn't have any friends. One day, I decided to wear the mask to school and that got everybody's attention. Nobody ever noticed what I looked like and so I was crowded with curious people and I liked the attention. After a while, I thought I had made some trust worthy friends. Enough to show them the face behind the mask. When I did, they all walked away. The next day, I was back to being a no body. I don't know what I did wrong. I just wanted some friends. Days after that and they accused me of being too attention seeking." At this point, he was really close to breaking down and Cry knew this was a good time to walk away.

"Cry-" Pewdie began.

"That's all for tonight! Suddenly, I feel really tired so I'm going to go to bed alright?" Cry jumped from his seat and ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could, leaving Pewdie to stare at his fading figure.

When he got back to the guest room, he leaped into his bed and smashed his face against the pillow. He already knew that a few tears had spilled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, this is chapter two and well, I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

The next day, morning came all too quickly for Cry. He was not ready to face Pewdie. For all he knew, Pewdie might be pitying him or hating him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, making him jump.

"Cry? Breakfast is ready if you want." It was Marzia. Then something struck him, did Pewdie tell her yet?!

Cry rushed out of bed and put on his mask. When he had reached the table, the couple was already there. He eyed Pewdie and Pewdie looked back. Marzia sensed the tension between the two boys despite not knowing what was the cause of it. She did her best to keep things from getting too awkward by starting the conversation.

"So Cry, did you have something you wanted to do or somewhere to visit while you are here?"

"W-Well, I actually just came here for the heck of it. I haven't exactly planned anything." Cry admitted.

"Oh! Then do you want to go to the museum here? After that, we can watch a movie at the cinema and call it a day." Marzia planned.

"Yeah, alright. That sounds cool." Cry agreed. Pewdie nodded to the proposal as well when his girlfriend turned to him.

"Ok! So we should leave at around noon." Marzia decided.

When she stood up to put her plate in the sink, Cry quickly but quietly pressed his hands on the wooden table.

"Did you tell her what I said last night?" He asked anxiously.

"No! Of course not!" Pewdie shook his head vigorously. Cry visibly relaxed at his response.

"But Cry-" Pewdie started.

"J-Just forget what I told you yesterday ok? It's really not a big deal. What happened, happened. It's all in the past now." Cry said, hoping that his friend would just let go of the topic.

The group of three later spent the day walking around town. They had gone to places and did things exactly according to Marzia's plan. By the time that they had come back, it was around 9 PM.

The three all went separate ways to do their own things in regards to uploading more videos solely for their channel. Marzia was the first to finish and so she then called up a few friends and they had invited her to go out. After her boyfriend finished, she went to tell him where she was going.

Cry had just finished recording and now, the video was loading itself onto Youtube. There was a knock on the door. Before he could respond, the person opened it anyways.

"Was there really any point to that if you're just going to open it?" Cry asked, amused.

"I know you're just uploading a video. It's not like you were doing something else, were you?~" Pewdie asked, insinuating it in the wrong way.

"No no, the last hour I spent by myself was rather innocent." Cry put his hands up.

"Yeah well what do you want to do now? Marzia went partying with her friends or something." Pewdie said.

"What? We just got back!" Cry said in awe. That girl truly has the energy to stay perky 24/7 huh?

"I know right?! But I guess unlike us guys, she can't stay chill any longer than 45 minutes." Pewdie laughed.

"Girls really are a force to be reckoned with." Cry mused.

"We should watch a scary movie." Pewdie suggested.

"Alright, I'm down with anything." Cry complied easily.

When they got to the living room, both took the polar ends of the couch and picked a scary movie on Netflix. Pewdie turned off the lights for a creepier effect. At first, the two made fun of every aspect of the movie.

"This beginning is so cliché." Cry berated.

"I know right?" Pewdie agreed.

As the movie continued, the scary factor was in. The jump scares were unpredictable and both of them were bracing themselves at the wrong time only to jump closer to each other every time. By 11 PM, the movie came to an end, not before there was a creepy cliffhanger and the ghost was shown still out there, still out to kill.

"T-T-That wasn't scary at all." Cry brushed off shakily, getting up from the couch.

"Pssh, not at all." Pewdie repeated, agreeing with his friend and yet he did so in hesitation.

The front door banged open and Cry jumped. He flung himself to Pewdie the two boys fell back onto the couch. It was Marzia; she was back and the first thing she saw after turning on the lights was Cry lying on top of Felix on the couch.

"What are you two doing?!" She shouted in anger.

"W-Whoa, this is so not what it looks like." Cry said, getting up immediately.

"I don't know what I am suppose to believe." Marzia said icily.

Even though the situation was rather negative, Pewdie bursts out laughing. Slowly, Cry was laughing as well, leaving Marzia still fuming, but also confused.

"I can't believe for a second you would even think that me and Cry would be getting it on while you were away." Pewdie said.

"W-Well it was pretty shocking to come home and have that be the first thing I see." Marzia explained.

"Was just watching a scary movie. Not to mention, you banged the door open pretty loudly so I jumped Pewds. He should be the first to die if something attacked us." Cry said.

"Ha! And you said that the movie wasn't scary." Pewdie laughed.

"Yeah well, that's what everyone says but it's after the movie that it all sinks in." Cry retorted.

Marzia looked at her watch. "It's late, shall we go to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm beat." Pewdie said, stretching.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Cry said, already retreating to his room. Even though he had the other two convinced that he was going to sleep, he knew for a fact there was no way in hell he would get any after that horrific movie he saw.

Another night of insomnia was not very pleasant for Cry. A habit that he had formed during times as such was to go get a glass of water. Now that he was a little more accustomed to his best friend's house, he was able to get to the kitchen at record time without bumping into anything.

Venturing out, he made sure that he had his mask on. Last time was a good reminder that anything could happen; That anyone could pop up in the middle of the night.

Pouring himself a glass of water, he was about to drink it when something stopped him from doing so.

"Boo!~" Someone behind him said.

"Uwa!" Cry screamed. In shock, he ended up throwing the water on himself.

"Hahahaha! C-Cry! That was so funny!" Pewdie laughed so hard he couldn't stand upright.

"Pewds! You friggin bastard! You made me throw water all over myself!" Cry seethed in annoyance. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I thought so too," Pewdie said. "But I heard footsteps and I knew it was you. I couldn't help it."

"Well, thanks to you, I need to go and change my shirt." Cry said, still annoyed.

"Here, let me help." Pewdie offered, grabbing the nearest towel and patting it on Cry's now wet hair.

"I'm still mad at you." Cry pointed out, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I am so sorry Cry, but you gotta admit that it was pretty funny to see you freak out." Pewdie snickered, his hands still on Cry's head.

"Psh, whatever."

"Don't worry Cry, it's only water. Feel lucky that you didn't feel like having soda tonight." Pewdie laughed.

"You really are a jerk." Cry couldn't help but chuckle as well. "And if I were to have had soda and you made me spill that, where would we be now?"

"Well Cry, you would have your head under the faucet and I would still be doing this once you finished washing it off your hair." Pewdie answered.

"Alright Pewds, you can stop. It's just water." Cry told his friend, who still had his two hands clamped on his head.

"No, no, I have to do this much; I'm the reason why your like this." Pewdie said, now removing the towel from Cry's head to use his own hand to pat Cry's hair himself.

For some reason, Cry couldn't help but blush at what his friend was doing.

"Haha, no really. I'd like to be petted like a puppy as much as the next guy but I-I- you don't need to." Cry stuttered.

Pewdie found it amusing to see his friend all flustered like this. "Oh Cry, I insist."

As he kept doing what he was doing, Cry got more flustered. Slowly, he got used to the warmth and leaned in drowsily, much to Pewdie's surprise. Before either of them realized, their bodies sunk down slowly and then were now sitting with their backs against the counter. Almost like a cat, Cry curled up around Pewdie.

_"W-Whoa Cry. . ."_ Pewdie thought frantically.

Regardless of the fact that Cry was a guy, Pewdie still thought he looked pretty cute like this. What the two did not realize was that they had an audience; an audience of one.

* * *

**If you liked it, didn't like it, have some corrections to tell me of, please don't hesitate to review. After all, you people are my motivation!~ Until next time!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go guys!~ Thank you to all those who reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!~**

* * *

The next morning, Cry found himself sleepily getting out of bed. While sitting up, he froze.

_How did I get here?_ He wondered. Then, panic rose in him as he began to touch his face. Much to his relief, the mask was in the way. But he still wondered if Pewdie saw his face yet.

"Hey Cry, you awake yet?" This time it was Pewdie who knocked at the door.

Cry fumbled over the sheets. "Y-yeah. I am."

Without warning, Pewdie came into the room. "Before you ask, no, I didn't see your face."

"O-Oh, ok." Cry said. He was able to feel a bit lighter with conformation. As he and Pewdie went outside, they saw that Marzia was setting the table.

"Good morning Cry." Marzia greeted. He had returned the gesture but couldn't help but notice that the girl's smile was a bit strained.

Pewdie seemed to be rather oblivious of the tension. The three ate breakfast quietly, every once in a while one of them would say something short.

By the time Marzia finished, she stood up without saying a word, making her way to the sink. By now, her boyfriend had picked up on the mood and turned to Cry. The two began to give each other signals through their movements.

_"So, what happened?"_ Cry asked through his hands.

_"__I don't know." _ Pewdie shrugged.

_"Are you going to do something about it?"_ Cry gestured his hand towards Pewdie.

_"What should I do?" _ Pewdie put his hands up.

_"I don't know!" _Cry shrugged this time.

_"Goddammit, Cry. You're fucking useless."_ Pewdie shook his head slowly, mocking disappointment although he chuckled in the middle of doing so.

_"You're no better!"_ Cry scoffed and pointed an accusing finger to the person who sat across from him.

Marzia came back to them and has a questionable look on her face though not happy nevertheless.

"I'm going to do laundry now." She informed, before turning her back on the boys again.

_"Go!" _Cry flailed his arms to Pewdie, to which he complied.

Pewdie abruptly got up from his seat to follow his girlfriend. Cry sat back and sighed, thinking about how he's kind of happy that he doesn't have a girlfriend as of yet. _Must be complicated. _He thought.

"Marzia!" Pewdie called after his girlfriend once he caught up to her.

"Yes?" She asked, in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Oh, well. . . did something happen? Is something wrong?" He asked back cautiously.

Marzia contemplated whether to tell her boyfriend or not and she decided the latter. She put on a small smile and shook her head.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed is all." Was her reply.

"I see. . ." Pewdie nodded slightly.

Now, Marzia smiled a little more. "Don't worry, I will be super happy in a while. Just give me some time." She reassured, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

Pewdie smiled at this and nodded again, more confidently this time. "Alright. Well, I'm going to go record videos with Cry now." He said, walking away.

What he couldn't see as he turned away was Marzia's façade slipping and by the time he left the room, she was back to sighing and frowning.

_I know that they are just friends, why do I keep thinking. . . _Marzia tilted her head to one side in frustration but decided to push such thoughts away as she began to do the laundry.

Once Pewdie got back to the table, he saw that Cry was washing the dishes.

"You don't have to do that Cry, you're the guest." Pewdie approached him.

Turning back to face him, Cry scoffed. "Yes, because you are going to do them."

Pewdie wore a shocked look. "Was that sarcasm? It was sarcasm! You don't think I could wash a few dishes?"

Cry nodded. "That's exactly what I _know_."

"Psh, step aside Cry. I'll show you how it's done." Pewdie said, shooing Cry to move over as he began to do what he was claimed incapable of doing.

In a minute, Pewdie shoved a clean dish in front of Cry's face. "See, told you I could do it."

"Alright, I give you props for that. But don't you think you should be careful? It can be kind of slipper-" Cru began but it was too late.

Pewdie lost hold of the dish and it fell to the ground, breaking into hundreds of jagged fragments.

"Shit!" Pewdie cried.

Cry took the time to laugh as hard as he could. "Hahaha! Y-You- I take it back, you can't even wash the dishes without something going wrong!"

Pewdie shut the water off and ran to a small closet and took out a dustpan and brush. He handed the brush to Cry who was now confused as to why his friend was so panicked.

"We need to clean this stuff up before Marzia comes; She's going to kill me! That was some kind of special plate that her mom bought for us!" He exclaimed.

"O-Oh shit." Cry followed, kneeling down with Pewdie to quickly scoop all of the porcelain up. They froze for a millisecond when they felt footsteps getting closer.

"W-Where's the trashcan?!" Cry said quickly.

"No way! You think she won't be able to notice it the next time she needs to throw something out?!" Pewdie asked. With some quick thinking, he came up with a poorly thought out plan but a plan nonetheless. His grip on the dustpan tightened a bit more so he could increase his stability.

"Cry, turn around." Pewdie said.

Not having any time to question the other Youtuber, Cry complied. Pewdie proceeded in dumping all of the broken dish's remains down the two back pockets of Cry's pants.

"What the hell?!" Cry complained.

"What just happened?" Marzia asked, coming to the scene.

"What?" Pewdie played dumb, shrugging. "Me and Cry were just dusting the floors here."

"Didn't you two hear a loud crash?" She asked, worried.

"Hmm? What crash?" He asked. Cry looked around innocently to further show that nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

Marzia didn't respond for a second and gave the two an incredulous look but decided to drop it.

"Ok, I'm going to walk Maya now." She backed away slowly before she left completely.

Cry and Pewdie let out a sigh of relief and turned to each other. That was when Cry remembered.

"Look what you did! Get that stuff out of my pockets! It's probably going to cut them."

Pewdie hissed slightly when he saw that Cry was right. Seeing how ridiculous it looked, it was his turn to laugh.

By now, Cry had already expected the worst. "It already ripped, didn't it? GODDAMMIT."

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it and please review!~ It's great motivation for me as always!~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, I really should apologize for taking so long. I've kind of been sidetracked and busy with academic matters so it took a while . . . This chapter to me, is kind of a filler but there is some progress._

* * *

It wasn't that his time here had gotten boring. It was far from it. But as Cry laid down on the couch on his stomach, he could feel time just creeping by. He had always imagined that being on vacation meant that people lose track of their internal clock, one day would blend into another and by the time they had come to their senses, the break was over. Pewdie and Marzia were away for the time. They apparently had a little errand to attend to. While rolling around on the couch, his idle form stopped when he noticed a pug making its way towards him. It was Maya, Marzia's pug.

"Come here, come here Maya." Cry cooed. Eventually, the dog did scurry to him. He picked Maya up and lifted her up in the air.

"I don't suppose you would know what I can do right now." He said, expecting no reply in return. Maya simply gave a cheery bark. Cry sighed at this.

"I thought so…" He trailed off. As he was distracted, he didn't notice that Maya was drooling and it eventually made it down to his shirt. Once he felt the slimy substance, he immediately placed the dog down.

"Maya! Look what you did!" Cry scolded lightly, though he wasn't angry by the slightest. After changing into a new shirt, he noticed that Maya was still waiting patiently for him, her stubby tail wagging from side to side. He had found this scene to be rather endearing. His mind wandered to the thought of whether or not Maya would often get lonely when Pewdie and Marzia had travel to other places of the world for a few weeks at a time. That's why he had never thought about owning a pet himself as of yet. Cry could only imagine what it would be like if he had a dog and it was waiting for him at home while he was hanging out in Italy.

"Alright, let's play and have fun until we get super tired!" Cry shouted with enthusiasm. Maya had jumped in agreement and she followed the person who's scent she had grown accustom to the past few days.

The two ended up playing with the Frisbee for about an hour until Cry just fell to the ground and propped himself to where his back was on the grass. Looking upwards, the skies were high and blue as ever. A few blinding white clouds passed by, but it was no big deal. Eventually, Maya ran to him and jumped on his stomach. Getting into a comfortable position, she laid down and gently closed her eyes.

After about five minutes of staring up into the sky, Cry though about getting up when he noticed that Maya was still on his stomach, still sleeping. The warm all around him had lulled him into sleepiness as well and the two of them stayed like this for a long time.

"Cry . . . Cry . . .? Goddammit . . . CRY WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Cry bolted awake and flailed his arms around like a duck, when he realized where he was. Through Pewdie's loud and surprising wake up call, Maya had also jolted out of her slumber and barrel rolled off of Cry.

"What the hell was that?" Pewdie laughed while Cry was still getting out of his dazed state.

Looking up at the sky, it was beginning to grow darker in shades of blue. If the other two had just come back home, them their errand was a tad bit more than 'little.'

"What the heck took you guys so long?" Cry groaned.

"Well, we were doing a quick errand when we met some close friends of Marzia. The four of us ended up talking for quite a while and we went out to eat but don't worry! I brought food back." Pewdie assured, holding up a plastic bag.

"Of course, just leave me at home, waiting for you guys like the yearning puppy I am." He scoffed.

"Aww, I knew you missed me." Pewdie joked. Cry merely rolled his eyes at the notion.

"No, no I didn't. Just give me my food." He held out his hand. The other had chuckled and complied.

"You got me a sandwich? Don't get me wrong, but I was expecting something a bit more . . . fancy?" Cry wondered.

"Well, if you don't want the sandwich, that is perfectly fine with me!" Pewdie said, feigning an offended expression.

"I didn't say that. At this point, I'll eat anything." Cry laughed but then paused. "Ok, not _anything_."

"What the hell did you spend your whole day doing that you ended up falling asleep outside with Maya?" Pewdie asked curiously.

"Since her owners were too busy doing their junk, I decided to keep her company. We were pretty lonely by ourselves; at least she was. I didn't mind." Cry answered, picking up the dog and gave it a hug.

In the small moment of quietness, Maya's little 'help' could be heard. Pewdie broke out laughing at this. Cry paled and hugged Maya even tighter in an attempt to put the dog more at ease but it had the opposite effect. Sensing that if he hugged her any tighter, she would probably faint, Cry set Maya down and she wobbled into the house.

"My hugs, they kill." He reflected in a dramatic tone.

"Don't worry, that was just Maya. You wouldn't be able to kill anyone else even if you tried." Pewdie guaranteed. "You know what, I'll show you, come here."

"Yeah, I don't know about this . . ." Cry chuckled nervously.

"Common, just do it." Pewdie insisted, his arms wide open, waiting for Cry to reciprocate.

"Err, ok?" He followed awkwardly. The two were in the middle of hugging and after about fifteen seconds of not moving, Cry decided to speak up.

"This is weird . . ." The broke the hug, looked at each other for about a millisecond and then broke into a fit of laughter.

"You are so freaking weird." He commented, shaking his head.

"I know you love me Cry, I know you love me." Pewdie said, in a voice of confirmation while nodding.

At a remote distance, while feeling half contemplating and half annoyed, Marzia wondered if the relationship between these two was starting to shift from bromance to bromance without the 'b.'

* * *

_If there's any input you want to give, any suggestion or anything, feel free to do so!~ Please review._


End file.
